Stanford University is a research intensive university with a large component of research which uses live vertebrate animals. The purpose of this proposal is to request funds to continue to upgrade our animal facilities and equipment. These funds will be used to assure continued compliance with U.S.D.A., DHHS, and all other statutes, policies and regulations relating to animals. This compliance assures that all animal research at Stanford will be done in an optimum manner thus improving the quality while reducing the cost of all animal research.